chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
CBBC on Choice
CBBC on Choice was an digital channel that broadcast archive children's programmes from the 1970s through to the 2000s on the now defunct digital channel BBC Choice. It was avaliable on Sky Digital, ONdigital (later known as ITV Digital). and NTL and Telewest (now known as Virgin Media). Channel History & Programming It started on Monday 29th November 1999 and was broadcast from 6am-7pm, before from Monday November 29th 1999 - Friday March 31st 2000 it was until 5pm from the start, Later it was extended to 6pm from Monday 3rd April 2000 - Friday 19th May 2000 on weekdays, and 7pm at the weekends from Saturday April 8th 2000 when the 'CBBC Choice' strand was axed, 7 weeks later, when "Breakers" finished on BBC Choice on Friday May 19th 2000 which was what came on after CBBC on Choice finished, it was 7pm on weekdays also from Monday May 22nd 2000 and it's broadcasting hours have been 6am-7pm for rest of the channel's life until 2002. It aired a mix of pre-school and older audience programming like Teletubbies, Tweenies, Playdays, Paddington, ChuckleVision, Simon and the Witch, Bitsa, Monster Cafe, Noddy, Bodger and Badger, The Family-Ness, Little Monsters etc. They showed ChuckleVision at weekends from Saturday December 4th 1999 - Sunday 10th February 2002. It was shown at 7.00am and 10.00am from 4th December 1999 - 2nd April 2000, 8.00am, 11.15am, 2.30pm and 5.45pm from 8th April - 3rd September 2000, 8.35am, 11.35am, 3.05pm and 6.05pm from 9th September 2000 - 25th March 2001 and finally it was 9.05am. 12.05pm, 3.05pm and 6.05pm from 31st March 2001 - 10th February 2002, They showed ChuckleVision twice a day for the first few months from December 1999 to April 2000 as at weekends CBBC on Choice was broadcast from 6am-12pm and would then handover to CBBC Choice from 12pm-5pm (the other CBBC strand similar to CBBC on Choice although this was for older audiences), and then it was four times a day from April 2000 - February 2002 from when the "CBBC Choice" strand was axed and was replaced by two extra repeats of the morning's CBBC on Choice schedule from 12pm and 3pm. They aired 24 episodes of the series and 4 seasons were shown. The first series they showed was Series 7 originally broadcast in 1995, 6 out of 15 episodes were shown and this series was shown the most on CBBC on Choice, the episodes broadcast were Power Play (the first episode to be shown on CBBC on Choice), Health Farm, The Barge, Pick Your Own, The Final Frontier and My Lucky Number's Nine. They showed Series 7 on a loop for a while which happened to be the only series they showed from the first weekend of CBBC on Choice on Saturday 4th December 1999 until Sunday 3rd September 2000, In Summer 2000, they began showing 9 episodes of Series 3 which was shown in 1989 in a weekday slot on Monday July 24th 2000 - Thursday August 3rd 2000 but premiered on weekends on Saturday October 28th 2000. Episodes from Series 3 shown were Stand and Deliver, Parks and Wreck-Reations, Stop That World...!, Ship Shape-Less, Window Wind-Ups, On the Move, Car Carnage, Hotel Hostilities and Cabbies and Chips. They showed a episode of Series 5 called On the Radio and this was first broadcast on Friday August 4th 2000 and premiered at weekends on Sunday November 26th 2000. which was originally broadcast in 1992. They began showing Series 11 originally shown in 1998/1999 on Saturday 9th September 2000 which they only showed 8 episodes. Episodes broadcast were Matchstick Men, Brothers in Law, Brazil Nuts, Chairmen Chuckles, Stargazing, Chuckle and Hyde, In the Soup and King of the Castle. Although a few times it was on weekdays in 2001/2002 at mornings and teatimes they showed some episodes of Series 3, 5, 7, and 11 on Choosy Bits. It finished on 10th February 2002 and the last episode they showed was King of the Castle which was the last episode of Series 11 and was replaced by CBBC and CBeebies the following day. ChuckleVision continued to be shown on the CBBC after this from August 31st 2002, BBC Choice closed down a year later on February 8th 2003 and was replaced by BBC Three. Category:Channels Category:Trivia & Technical Bits